An Ren Character Short
by The Bandit Named Outlaw
Summary: An Ren goes to needs a new partner to replace Li Ren after he parished, so she goes to the only place she could find one available. Hell.


**An Ren Character Short**

An Ren walked to a Meadow in the middle of the night, with the moon shining in the sky. Behind her was a white lion that was lying on the grass, looking towards her.

She stood at the edge of a cliff with her arms crossed. She looked at her forearm and two symbols popped up under her wrist. 黄泉. She looked back at the lion, who stood up upon her looking at him.

"Stay." She said. The lion obeyed and lied back down. An Ren turned back around.

She stepped forward and dropped off the cliff.

As she got close to the ground, a portal opened and she freefell an additional 30 feet before flipping to her feet and landed perfectly.

Landing in a three point stance she looks forward. She stands back to her two feet and saw demons, feral demons look her way.

They hissed and started to run towards her.

An Ren smirked, stuck her hand out and a blue and red fire sparked from each hand. The fires formed a double ended katana. Left blade Red and the right blade Black.

(Cue- Red like roses (Red trailer) Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams 1:13)

The first demon got close, and was immediately cut in half. Upon being cut, the demon disintegrated completely into ashes.

Two more demons attempted to attack, she throws her sword in the chest of one of them before flipping over and kicking the red blade off the sword, decapitating the second one.

She grabs the black blade, sliced a few more demons in half before allowing the red blade to become reattached.

Yet another Demon charged her from behind. An Ren jammed the sword into the demon's torso before kicking the sword through it and killed the five demons that were behind it.

A winged demon dropped down from above with a spear. An Ren backflipped away from the strike. The demon closed the distance and struck with the intentions to kill.

An Ren grabbed the spear's tip, snapped it off, turned around and stabbed an ambushing demon in the neck, before turning back around to kill the one with the broken spear.

She stuck her hand out and her weapon sliced through many demons before coming back to her hand.

More demons surrounded her and jumped to pile on top of her.

An Ren swiped her right hand (which didn't have the sword) and it sent out a white aura wall that knocked majority of the demons in front of her away and a gauntlet formed in right her arm.

The demons to her sides and back closed in and attempted to attack.

The second one of them slashed at her, she jumped into the air.

The demons looked up and saw An Ren and a black aura forming around her back. A pair of wings, black in the front and rear feathers and white in the middle.

She flies to the ground with a solid punch to the ground, sending a shock way that killed some demons, but knocked others back.

One demon ran to her, and this caught her eye. This demon had white hair, wearing a red vest and black pants.

The demon attacked with a multitude of kicks that were either blocked or dodged.

The demon swept at the leg, attempting to trip An Ren. An Ren flipped over it, and kicked him in the back.

The white haired demon growled and ran back at her with a flying kick. An Ren stood still as a transparent yellow shield blocked the kick. She then performs a spinning uppercut, splitting the demon in half. Then she kicks the demon into the others that were making their way to her. The collision caused a crater and knocked away the remaining Demon before disintegrating.

She walked towards a gate, over twenty feet tall.

It opened as soon as she stopped in front of it. She walked forward and looked at a large tower.

She spread her wings and flew to the top and through an open window.

In front of her, sitting on a throne was a man, with two red horns on his head, wearing a dark red collared cape, sitting with one leg on his knee.

"Mrs. Ren. To what do I owe the pleasure." The man asked. (Imagine Alucard's teamfourstar voice.)

"My husband has been killed." An Ren stated.

"So I've heard. Unfortunately, he's not gonna be here. He-"

"I know. His soul was destroyed by my Nephew in law." An Ren said.

"So….. you aren't here to look for him. Can't say I'm surprised. He wouldn't be here even he did die in mortal form. He's no criminal." He said.

"So, you're aware as to why I'm here?" An Ren asked.

"You search for a replacement." The man said.

"That's right. And I'm sure you have exactly who I'm looking for, don't you devil?" An Ren asked. Devil sat up before standing up. He stood at 7' 6". Towering over An Ren.

"And who is it that you are looking for?" Devil asked.

"Roman Torchwick." An Ren said. Devil nodded and walked to an elevator.

"Follow me." Devil said.

An Ren followed to the elevator.

They started to go down.

"How do you know Roman Torchwick?" Devil asked.

"I accessed my son's memories and his name was brought up by one of his friends." An Ren said.

"I see." Devil said. The elevator came to a stop and Devil gave her a key.

"Third door on the right. Should be labeled, Eaten alive."

"Thank you." An Ren said as she walked out.

She walked past two doors, labeled, poisoned and sex induced heart attack before coming to the eaten alive door. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Well… that's an interesting way to die." She said before walking to the door she intended on in the first place.

She places the key in the lock and opened the door.

She walked in and saw a bunch of chained people with muzzles on their mouths.

"I am looking for a Roman Torchwick, point me in the correct direction and I will be on my way." An Ren said. The people inside all looked to the right. An Ren walked towards the direction they looked in.

At the end was an orange haired man with a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His muzzle was on tight.

"Are you Roman Torchwick?" An Ren asked.

He nodded.

A red paper appeared in front of her along with a yellow quill.

An Ren took the quill and signed for Roman.

A portal opened up and the restraints and muzzle dematerialized.

"Congratulations Roman, you're leaving hell a lot earlier that intended." An Ren said. Roman stood up and stretched.

"As if I was ever gonna be leaving." Roman said. He had not noticed two black featherless wings appearing on his back as of yet.

"Through the portal. I have something to do." An Ren said. Roman didn't hesitate to jump through the portal.

An Ren walked back to Devil and gave him the contract.

"I'll take him off your hands….. permanently." An Ren said. Devil took the paper and it dematerialized.

"I'm afraid you have to do more than that in order to get him out of here." Devil said. An Ren rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then point me in the direction of whoever's ass I have to kick." An Ren said.

"Relax, it's not that. In order to take him away from here, you have to sign a packet per year he was supposed to be here." Devil said.

"How long was he supposed to be here?" An Ren asked. Devil pointed to a desk that had a lot of stacked packets.

"For the crimes he's commented. 143 years." Devil said. An Ren made a shocked face. "Luckily for him, he never committed Pedophilia, child murder, child abuse, animal abuse, or rape. So I decided not to turn him into a feral for a Millenia."

An Ren facepalmed and grimaced.

"I can always bring him back." Devil shrugged.

"Just give me the quill." An Ren said. Devil obeyed.

(())

A few hours later in real time, An Ren walked out of the portal back on to the cliff. She heard Roman's voice right away.

"Lady! Lady help! Help!" He exclaimed. An Ren turned to see he had climbed up a tree and clinging onto a branch for dear life. This was because the white lion was circling the base of the tree, growling at him.

She stepped forward, but heard something to her left. A woman with a white lion was standing there, and disappeared the millisecond she looked at her. For a minute, An Ren looked stunned for a second.

"Lady! Help!" Roman yelled. She snapped out of it and walked towards Roman.

"Kosey, enough." An Ren said. The lion stopped attempting to climb the tree and sat.

"Lady, I don't know who you are, but I know you need me for something, so spill it." Roman said hopping out of the tree. An Ren raised an eyebrow and looked at Kosey. Roman knew what she was thinking. "I I mean, can you tell me why you bailed me out of hell? Please?"

"You'll see soon enough. Now come on." An Ren said.

"Where are we going?" Roman asked.

"To my son."

(())

The Raven and the Lotus: The Last Lang

Coming Soon.

Character Shorts.

Lie Ren- ✓

Raven Branwen- ✓

An Ren-✓

Ilia Amitola-

(())

 **And done.**

 **Wanted to bring Torchwick back for the sequel.**

 **Thumbs up if you know who the white haired demon is.**

 **And with that I am out.**


End file.
